1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weathering-resistant foil for yellow colouring of retroreflective mouldings, to yellow-coloured retroreflective mouldings, and also to the use of these articles.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of retroreflective mouldings for production of traffic signs is well known. By way of example, the publication EP-A-0 609 880 describes the production of specific retroreflective articles which can be used for that purpose. A significant factor is often the use of a highly specific colour, which enables travellers to see the significance of the various signs from a great distance. The mouldings described in EP-A-0 609 880 can be coloured with commonly used colours or else with combinations thereof. That specification moreover sets out all of the types of plastic usually used to produce these mouldings. That specification does not provide any concrete teaching for production of specific mouldings, i.e. in particular orange-coloured mouldings.
EP-A-0 659 829 provides, inter alia, the use of foils composed of polymethyl methacrylate plastics. It says specific moulding compositions can be processed to give particularly weathering-resistant foils. However, that publication gives absolutely no indication of any colouring of these foils. If certain shades are then generated in the usual way, i.e. in particular the yellow tone of direction signs, the result is rapid fading of this colouring.